Black Dragon
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: In Benden Weyr, young Shizriu could hear all dragons, just like Lessa Connection? idk yet XD when Ramoth lays a clutch that contains a strange egg, life for Shizriu is changed forever. constructive criticizim is welcome, please dont abuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Benden Wyer**

**[*Disclamer* I do not own any characters (except for a select few) or story lines from the Dragonriders of Pern series, all credit for the wonderful works go to Anne McCaffery]**

Shizriu was a youngling living within the confines of Benden Wyer. He was a Weyrborn child and was taught that one day he would Impress a dragon. At least that's what he

hoped. He was nervous since they all thought that he would be able to Impress a Bronze. He never dreamed of being so highly revered. He only thought of himself as plan old,

regular Shizriu. True, he could communicate with other dragons just like Wyerwoman Lessa could. But he didn't think that would help him Impress a Bronze. He ran through the

halls in the back of the Wyer. He wondered if he would get in much trouble for skipping the lessons that the Wyer Harper was teaching. He sat down and decided that he should

probably go back before they sent out a search party for him. He was then walked into F'lar. "By the shell, what have we here?" the Wyerleader asked, grinning slightly, "Shizriu,

you ought to be sitting with the others, listening to the Harper. The lessons you learn now will help you after the Impressions." Shizriu looked up at F'lar and asked, "How can you

even be so sure that I will even Impress a dragon?" F'lar sighed slightly, "Shizriu, as long as you have no doubt in your mind, you will be able to Impress." With that, F'lar nudged

Shizriu off toward the direction where the lessons were taking place. Shizriu walked in and sat in the back. He quietly sang along with the class.

As soon as the class was over, Shizriu tried to leave the room before the rest of the class. He walked off and stared up at the Queens wyer and saw that Lessa was standing

looking strange. He couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. He had the urge to climb up the stairs until he heard Ramoth advised him to stay were he was. Ramoth then

explained that the clutch that was suppose to hatch soon had what seemed like a bad egg, but it seemed that there were signs of life in it. Shizriu was confused and asked, "Why

do you think that its bad?" Ramoth then explained that it had turned black days before and they were going to throw it out, but it budged, so Ramoth begged Lessa to let the egg

alone until the Hatching. Shizriu then nodded and then asked, "Then why does Lady Lessa look so troubled right now?" Ramoth then told him that it was a bit complicated for one

his age. He screwed his face into a puzzled look but then left it at that. Shizriu had other problems. Manora was calling for him. He then realized that it was supper time. So he

decided that he would go off and eat.

After Shizriu had eaten he then walked toward the Bowl and looked out at the Hatching Grounds. He saw Ramoth and smiled slightly. He then realized that the great giant winked

at him. He then walked away and sat down. He took a deep breath and went off to the lower parts of the Wyer. He then laid in his bed under his warm, soft sleeping furs. He then

fell asleep, anticipating tomorrow, since the Hatching was predicted to be in the impending morrow. He heard that a big majority of the Holds and Crafthalls were coming. He then

sighed slightly, since this was probably the last time he was going to sleep in his own familiar bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hatching

**Black Dragon**

**Chapter 2: The hatching**

**[*Disclaimer* I do not own characters (except for a select few) or any storylines from the wonderful works of Anne McCaffery]**

_**(Author note: Thanks for all of the reviews so far. It's very helpful and sorry for my mistakes, like misspelling weyr I haven't read the stories for a while and as for the format thing, I have already had problems with that. But I'll try a different approach this time. Thank you for your time.**_

Shizriu woke in his sleeping furs with his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel the excitement and tension starting to get heavier as the sounds of preparation for the guests and dinner. He felt his stomach drop as he realized that he was going to be on the Hatching Grounds. He never thought that it would ever happen. As Shizriu was walking to the upper levels of the Weyr he ran into Manora who grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag him to the dining hall.

"Let's get going, you're already late to wake up. After you eat you are to get dressed for the Impressions." Manora said while seating him at the table.

Shizriu grabbed the mug of klah that was put in front of him. As he sipped it he then started to eat. After he finished he got up and walked back toward the lower levels and got dressed, just as Manora told him to. Suddenly, the Weyr was filled with such a strong hum that Shizriu had to start running. He was met half way by F'lar and was then grabbed firmly by the wrist and was taken aloft on the back of the huge bronze Mnementh and was flown to the hatching grounds. F'lar gave him a little shove and he landed on the grounds.

Shizriu waited patiently as the humming in the Weyr was louder. He looked behind him and noticed that there were people that were filing into their seats to witness the Impression. Then, there was a loud crack, which had startled all of the audience who were not Dragonriders. He chuckled slightly and then turned to see there were two browns that were crawling along the sands. He stepped courteously aside; as they were taught to do since dragons would choose to stop by you if they wanted to be with you. There was a voice that seemed to be coming from inside his head. He couldn't decide what it was saying. But he could hear it. Then as if someone had lifted the barrier from the source of the voice he heard,

"_Fooooood. Huuuungry." _The voice pleaded.

"Which dragon are you young one?" Shizriu asked in a even and calm voice.

"_My name is Razar, and I am black… or I think that's the color"_ The voice said.

Shizriu was shocked and noticed that the black egg had opened and there was a small black dragon looking up at him. He picked up the young dragon and took him away swiftly toward the feeding grounds as they had been taught, since it was wise to feed your dragon after it hatches, yet not too much. After Shizriu fed Razar the young beast then inquired,

"_You never told me your name." _

Shizriu then thought about it. Dragonriders usually shortened their names as they obtain their dragons. He thought of many different ways to do it. At first it was going to be S'iu. But he felt that was too short. Then, S'ziu. But he felt that it didn't suit him. Finally he thought of the one he liked best.

"My name is S'riu, my young friend." S'riu said in a satisfied voice.

"_I like it, and I like you. May I stay around?"_ The young black dragon asked.

"You are welcome to stay with me. As long as you promise to be by my side, and be my friend for life. And as long as I can confide all of my trust in you as we fly to burn Thread out of the skies of Pern." S'riu told Razar.

"_I promise. And besides, I'm way too attached to you to ever leave you." _Razar replied.

S'riu smiled widely as he looked down at Razar, who was slightly bigger than a bronze but smaller that a golden dragon at this size. F'lar called for S'riu and waved his hand to follow. When they reached F'lar's weyr, he was nervous that he had done something wrong for Impressing a black dragon. F'lar sat down and offered S'riu a seat.

"Have you thought of a name for yourself, Shizriu?" F'lar asked.

S'riu gulped and nodded then stated, "I'm S'riu now."

F'lar smirked and nodded. "And what is the young one's name?" He asked gestering the now fearful black dragon, hiding his face in the folds of S'riu's tunic.

"He said that his name is Razar." S'riu felt that he could breathe since it seemed that he was not in trouble as he thought he was.

S'riu sat and obediently listened to what F'lar had to say about regular oiling of his dragon and the proper care he needed. Then F'lar dismissed him. S'riu started to walk out of the room as F'lar then remembered to tell S'riu that he now was to live in a weyr and not the lower caverns of the Weyr. F'lar then walked S'riu to an empty weyr and then started to leave.

"Wait, Lord F'lar" S'riu said. "Isn't it extremely strange that I have a BLACK dragon? Not a regular brown or blue?"

F'lar smiled slightly, "Worry about that later, ok? I'll explain everything after everyone else has had their own weyr assigned to them." And with that, F'lar left S'riu to his thoughts.


End file.
